The present invention relates generally to an adjustable spring activated inline fishing tackle device that aids in the capture of fish when used in conjunction with a fishing rod and lure. Catching a fish requires not only proper technique but also having the proper equipment, such as with my adjustable inline triple action spring assisted fishing tackle device. Previously designed fishing tackle devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,784 issued to Lee (1988), U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,439 issued to Lee (1986), U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,820 to Bardebes (1978), U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,289 issued to Zimmerman et al. (1976), U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,856 issued to Gadbois (1976), U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,748 issued to Neal (1974) and others address only the operations for fishing hooks. Fishing tackle flotation devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,066 issued to James (2003), U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,620 issued to Eckenroth (2001), U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,649 issued to Alain et al. (1999), U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,985 issued to Kainec (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,722 issued to Wilson (1994), U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,437 issued to Cuda (1988) and others address the mechanics and functions for flotation level devices. Still other devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,214 issued to DeFrisco (2002), U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,472 issued to Krenn (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,348 issued to Serba (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,177 issued to Haigh et al. (1992) and others support different fishing tackle functions and operations. None of these and other fishing tackle inventions use an adjustable spring mechanism that produces an automatic constant counter force which solves and eliminates the problem of slack forming in the fishing line caused by the erratic motion of a captured fish, wherein said slack is the major cause for the loss of a hooked fish.